


Your eyes look like coming home

by belairoses



Series: Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, They’re sweethearts, goodnight kisses, tiredness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belairoses/pseuds/belairoses
Summary: With a promise of tomorrow’s morning kiss. A deeper and hotter one. They’d be a big mess. They already were.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122305
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Your eyes look like coming home

This must be the first time in Chan’s life that he realized and accepted the truth, he was tired. He needed to sleep. For once Chan had given up on staying up late making music, the exhaustion from upcoming comeback preparation for the future schedule had eaten him up completely. 

____

__

____

Feeling worn out and ready to collapse any time soon, Chan turned off the light in his studio and retreated from JYP building. Stumbling into the quiet night, he was well aware how slow his paces were. But still he really couldn’t bring himself to walk any faster. And he thought he’d let himself be like this for just this one time. Once in a long while. Tomorrow he’d be back to his usual energetic self again, he promised. No. He swore.

____

__

____

The door of their dorm creaked open quietly when Chan came in. There was no beings in sight so he assumed that maybe the kids were still at their company, or, they were already visiting dreamland. He’d rather want it to be the latter. Because they all really did deserve some quality rest and sleeping hours. 

____

__

____

Chan set his shoes in place and made sure he didn’t forget to lock the door before he hung his coat on the rack, then took off his pants and threw it in the laundry basket. He didn’t even bother to go wash himself first, the drowsiness just decided to drag him into his room, and as expected, Chan complied without any complaints. 

____

__

____

He hissed slightly when he stepped into the room and was met with cold air. Someone might turn on the AC while he wasn’t back. Chan was sure it wasn’t his roommate, judging from the emptiness on another bed in the room. His roommate wasn’t back yet. Which was cool. Chan thought he wanted to be selfish for the night as well. Having the whole room to himself only. Yeah. Maybe he should have more ‘me time’. He should try. Maybe. 

____

__

____

The door to this room was shut as soon as Chan started crawling up to his bed. He lay down on the mattress with his eyes already closed, making him unaware of the _hands _helping him covering himself under the thick blanket. Chan hummed, he snuggled into the warmth of another human body comfortably.__

____

__

____

“You should tell me you’ll be home early.” 

____

__

____

Chan smiled to that little greeting before he answered, “Sorry, Hyunjin, can I make it up to you?”

____

__

____

“No, it’s not necessary.” Hyunjin replied back without missing a beat. “Chan,” He called softly. Putting his hand on one of Chan’s squishy cheek, Hyunjin stroked the skin fondly. “I’m happy you’re home early. There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

____

__

____

“Thank you.” Chan whispered. Feeling Hyunjin’s touch on his cheek, he tried his best to open his eyes again just to see the face of his boyfriend— _Ah. There Hyunjin is. His angel boyfriend. _“How long have you been here?”__

____

__

____

“Since I got back, I guess.” Hyunjin shrugged. He’d lost track of time as well. Didn’t remember the time he left the company. Didn’t remember the time when he said goodbye to Yongbok and Minho. He was so tired to the point where he just wanted to lay down in the comfort of his boyfriend’s bed, drowning himself into the scent that could calm him down. Hyunjin smiled at his thought before he moved closer until he was only one inch away from Chan. “You look so tired, Channie.”

____

__

____

“Well, you, too.” Chan laughed, then putting his own hand on the back of Hyunjin’s hand that was resting on his cheek. “I miss you.”

____

__

____

“We’ve seen each other all day.” Hyunjin retorted jokingly. But it was true. They had seen each other all day from day to night. It had been like that since the preparation for their new album officially started. They’d spent hours and hours in the same practice room. The same recording studio. The same canteen. 

____

__

____

They’d been so close, yet somehow they felt so distant. 

____

__

____

Hyunjin wanted to think it’s acceptable for the members, who are in the same group, who happen to be dating each other to not be allowed to be all lovey-dovey on their daily basis, or in other words, in front of others, which in this place it meant their staffs. But he was young. And he was so in love. _Damn. _He just wanted to cuddle with Chan with any give chances. He wanted to kiss his cheek. He wanted to hold his hands. He wanted all the things the other normal couples could do to each other that he and Chan couldn’t.__

____

__

____

And guess what? He blamed it all on that pepero game. That _fucking _pepero game.__

____

__

____

The staffs demanded them both to ‘behave’ after that incident. Surely Hyunjin disagreed. Just At first. Because later Chan had convince him to agree to that requirement and who was Hyunjin to say no? He couldn’t. He loved Chan. And Chan loved him. Hyunjin knew, with every bit of his existence, that as much as he wanted them to be just like those normal couples out there, Chan wanted it too. 

____

__

____

“It doesn’t count. And you know it.” Chan spoke. Hating the way he himself could taste the distaste on his tongue, he adjusted his position a little so he could get closer to Hyunjin and rest his hand on the younger’s waist. “Any plans for the short break before the comeback season strikes?”

____

__

____

“I don’t know,” Hyunjin sighed. “I miss Kkami, I want to go home, but, I also want to spend my time with you.”

____

__

____

“Okay.” Chan nodded, smiling reassuringly, then he kissed the tip of Hyunjin’s nose and looked him in the eyes. “Although you look hot when you frown but please don’t frown, I want to see you smile.”

____

__

____

Hyunjin cracked. He laughed. And he smiled. “What about you tag along to my home with me?”

____

__

____

“Ah.” Chan couldn’t help but cooed. “That’ll be your first time bringing your boyfriend home then.”

____

__

____

“You said it like I’d be embarrassed or something,” Hyunjin shook his head in disbelief. Now it was his turn to kiss the tip of Chan’s nose. “Look at you. Kkami would be so surprised his brother-in-law is THE Bang Chan.”

____

__

____

They were staring at each other and it was like someone was counting, on the count of three, both of them broke the silence with their laughters. 

____

__

____

Chan gave up everything that held him back prior and finally hugged Hyunjin with all his might. Resting his face in the crook of Hyunjin’s neck. Drinking the scent of his favorite person. He was so content. He felt peace. He felt right. Chan was on top of the world.

____

__

____

“I love you.” 

____

__

____

“I love you too, Channie.” Hyunjin bit his lower lip. Tightening their hug, he kissed Chan’s temple lovingly before he whispered, “Can we stay like this for a while?”

____

__

____

That wasn’t a question. Chan knew it was a statement. So he said, “Yeah. Let’s stay like this for a while.”

____

__

____

His voice was so soft and Chan wasn’t even surprised. He’d always known it. He’d always been like this to Hyunjin. He heard Hyunjin’s tiny ‘Thank you’ after that and then they let the silence do the conversation. 

____

__

____

Chan moved his one hand up and down Hyunjin’s back gently, knowing quite well how much Hyunjin loved and felt comfortable receiving this kind of treatment. Meanwhile, he purred a bit when Hyunjin played with his hair. Chan sighed. He was on the verge of sleeping again. Big thanks to Hyunjin. 

____

__

____

“You can sleep if you want to.” Hyunjin told him. But Chan protested.

____

__

____

“No, you go first.”

____

__

____

“I’ll go right after.”

____

__

____

“If you insist,” Chan surrendered. He loosened his grips on Hyunjin’s torso and made himself and Hyunjin lay comfortably next to each other. He looked at Hyunjin and vice versa. “I really miss you. Goodnight, baby.”

____

__

____

Hyunjin smiled for the millionth time that night. He leaned in and kissed Chan on the lips. Looking into Chan’s eyes with the promise of tomorrow’s morning kiss. A deeper and hotter one. They’d be a big mess. They already were. 

____

__

____

“I miss you more. Goodnight, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3
> 
> also, i’m opening for a request!  
> CC: https://curiouscat.qa/belairroseses  
> but it’ll be hyunchan & chanjin only tho


End file.
